The decision of buying or leasing a specific vehicle involves not only fulfilling the consumer's desired list of attributes for the vehicle, but also the consumer's ability to finance the purchase or lease of the specific vehicle with such attributes. Furthermore, the list of attributes and the financing options are interdependent, since the consumer's list of desired attributes may be affected by the ability to pay for such attributes, and the financing options available to the consumer are dependent on the vehicle's attributes which would affect the vehicle's price. The computer systems (and other computing devices) available to consumers today provide the ability to browse vehicles' attributes. Other systems available provide the ability to determine financing options available to consumers, independent of knowledge or the specific vehicles the consumer may be interested in. Additionally, vehicle seller systems may track the browsing history of consumers to determine which vehicles the consumer is interested in. There is currently no interconnection between all of the vehicle seller systems, financing systems, and consumer systems. Therefore, vehicle sellers are not made aware of the qualifications of such interested consumers and thus sellers may waste resources in attempts to sell a vehicle which the consumer cannot afford. The process of locating and purchasing a vehicle, or for selling the vehicle, using such independent systems is also much more time consuming and less efficient for the consumer as well as the car dealers and the lenders involved. Accordingly, systems and processes for integrating vehicle history report requests with requests for consumer information, processing the requested information against financing determination factors to determine a consumer's prequalified financing options, correlating these determinations with the consumer's browsing activities, and communicating such determinations to the consumer and the vehicle seller are desired.